Simpler Times
by I Spiked the Ice Cream
Summary: You just wish you could go back to the simpler times. But there doesn't seem to be any chance of you turning back now. One-sided Klaine drabble. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Blaine and Kurt would have probably gotten married by now and be making babies. Just saying.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kurt. No."

No. _No. _The word resonates through your head like the echo of a ringing bell. _No._

You stand up gracefully and leave without a word to him. As you exit the senior commons, you hear him call your name. You ignore it. You ignore _him._

Your feet are on autopilot as you head back to your room. He doesn't chase after you.

Yeah. Big surprise.

You've luckily made it to your room without any encounters with Wes and David. _Thank god._ You know that you can't handle talking to them right now. You don't think you could handle talking to anyone, really.

You don't cry. You don't really feel like crying. You don't really _feel _anything.

You start thinking about what led you up to this point. About how you ended up here, heartbroken.

You know you fall hard, and fast. You learned that with Finn. But you thought he was different. He was actually gay. You had a chance, right? _Right?_

Yeah. Right.

You knew you shouldn't have listened to them. Wes and David. They had it all wrong. _All wrong._

"He's crazy about you, we're sure of it," they had said. "He talks about you all the time." Sure, and what friend doesn't? But surely, _surely_ you didn't just imagine every touch, every longing look he aimed towards you. _Surely_ it wasn't just your imagination.

You decide to stop thinking about him. You start sifting through your movie collection of endless classics, looking for your favorite: The Sound of Music. When you can't find it, you frown. Realization hits you and you feel your expression turn blank. You remember leaving it in _his_ room the other night after your Julie Andrews movie marathon.

You feel your heart clench with want. Why can't you go back to simpler times? When he didn't know how you felt, and things seemed to be normal? Why'd you go and screw everything up?

You skip the movie. You know nothing else would make you feel better and you don't want to risk running into him or anyone. But especially _him_.

You make a quick decision to go ahead and turn in for the night, hoping sleep will come easy.

It doesn't.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Oh boy guys. I really didn't intend to ever write something like this. But there are so many rumors circulating and they're scaring me. Klaine may not be happening. At least, that's what it's sounding like. And I'm freaking out.

So to calm myself, I ended up writing this. I doubt anything like this will happen because right now it just seems like Blaine is going to be an oblivious fool. *facepalms* But it's just...agh. This was on my mind all night last night so I ended up writing it around 1:30 in the morning and finishing it around 2:00. That's the shortest time it's ever taken me to write anything ever. And I know, it's really short. And I'm probably going to get a lot of hate for it. But I just needed to write this. I felt a lot better after writing it. And I feel a lot better today. So.

I do have another story I'm trying to work out right now. It will be much _much_ happier than this one. Lots of adorable fluff. And yes, I'm writing it for you, **aspiringtoeloquence**. I'm hoping you all will enjoy it once I get it out here. It's gonna be really sweet and way different from this one, so keep an eye out for it!

Special Thanks:

Firstly, I wanna thank **Xx-Twitch-xX** again for her support and her honest opinions. I wanna thank my sister, **psychopiratess** for always telling me to go for it when I get an idea. And also *insert shameless plug here*, go give her story "If There Is Time Enough" some love, y'all. It's awesome, really. And lastly, **aspiringtoeloquence**, thank you very much for asking for something from me. Kind of got me off my butt so I could write this. It isn't what I intended to write, but it's something for now. And I promise, I have another idea on the way. I'll try getting it up as soon as I can. And thank _you_ for reading. I was really worried about this because I thought it moved too fast and it was jumpy. I wasn't really sure if it flowed well. Reviews are love, so please tell me what you thought. I love getting feedback. No flames, please. Thanks again!


End file.
